City of Bells
City of Bells is a World that Based off the 1996 Animated Classic The Hunchback of Notre Dame. It Seen in The Three Musketeers 3D II. ''The Three Musketeers 3D II'' First Visit When Mickey, Donald, and Goofy first arrived in City of Bells, they passed Frollo, who stops them and wonders whether or not they are gypsys, until Phoebus turns up. Later on, at the Festival of Fools, Frollo sees Quasimodo enjoying himself, despite his earlier order for Quasimodo to stay inside the belltower, and refuses to help Quasimodo when he is attacked by Dream Eaters. By doing this, he gains two enemies in the form of Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Esmeralda, who aid Quasimodo and defy Frollo. For his part, Frollo becomes infatuated with Esmeralda and begins a manhunt for her, slowly reaching madness. At one point, Frollo orders Phoebus to burn down the home of an innocent miller, but Phoebus rebels against Frollo and turns his sword on him as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy turned up. Using his inner darkness, Frollo summons the Bullet Gargoyle Dream Eater to fight Mickey, Donald, and Goofy and Phoebus as he flees back to the cathedral. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy then told Esmeralda to take Phoebus to the Bell Tower, and she gives them a gift. Mickey then opens a keyhole to the next destination. Second Visit In desperation, Frollo bluffs to Quasimodo that he knows where the gyspy hideout, the Court of Miracles, is hidden, and plans to attack it at dawn. He follows Quasimodo, Phoebus, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy to the Court and captures Esmeralda himself, frog-marching her away and using his darkness to stop Mickey, Donald, and Goofy from attacking him (though it is not shown, it is implied that the Bullet Gargoyle strikes Mickey from behind). Frollo sentences Esmeralda to be burned at the stake as Mickey arrives on the scene. As Quasimodo rescues Esmeralda, Mickey confronts Frollo, ready to fight him, but Frollo summons the Bullet Gargoyle again and follows Quasimodo into the cathedral, where they end up fighting on the balcony of Notre Dame. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy teamed up together and defeat the Bullet Gargoyle, then went up to fight Frollo. During the battle, Frollo spitefully reveals that he murdered Quasimodo's mother twenty years ago, in stark contrast to the tale he had brought him up with about his mother abandoning him. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy fight him, but now Frollo moves in to strike Quasimodo, but misses and the two fall off the balcony. Frollo hangs onto a nearby stone gargoyle and climbs up, ready to kill Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Esmeralda and Quasimodo, but the gargoyle he is standing on breaks off and he falls to his death. Phoebus saved Quasimodo and when the sun was shining again, Mickey told Quasi that sometimes it's best for him to learn that just sometimes people can't judge people by how they feel. Quasi agreed, and thanks Mickey, Donald, and Goofy for everything. Category:Worlds Category:Disney Worlds